A tu Memoria
by VikaDan
Summary: En memoria de un ser querido, ¿si alguna vez perdiste a alguien? Definitivamente tienes que leerlo


A tu Memoria

Un día como de costumbre, se encontraban jugando en las maquinitas, Angelzk y Luigi, pero, alguien faltaba ahí... la chica castaña estaba ausente ¿en donde estará?

Luigi: oye Angelzk no he visto a Vika ¿sabes dónde esta?

Angelzk: ni idea, deja la llamo

Angelzk saca su teléfono celular y llama a la chica castaña, la llamada entra y ella contesta

Vika: hola, aquí yo ¿allá quién?

Angelzk: ¿dónde estas Vika?

Vika: atrás de ti muchacho

Angel y Luigi se voltean y antes de hablarle a Vika, se le quedan viendo, ya que ella no vestía como acostumbraba a vestir, ella traía una falda negra abajo de la rodilla, en combinación con una blusa blanca y un saco del mismo color que la falda y zapatos de piso.

Vika: ¿qué? ¿Por qué me ven así? Parece que no me conocieran

Luigi: ¿y ese cosplay de Lic?

Vika: creí que sabían que los únicos días que me visto así son en ocasiones especiales, días como este y todos los Domingos

Angelzk: ¡Wow! Te ves bien

Vika: gracias, lo que pasa es que hoy tengo una cita muy importante y por cierto (ve su reloj de mano) ¡se me va a hacer tarde! No tengo tiempo para dar explicaciones, me voy nos vemos

Vika sale corriendo del establecimiento, los chicos se quedaron pensando ¿con quien se vería Vika y vestida así?

Luigi: por lo que más se acerca, tiene una cita con Yagami

Iori: ¿que voy a salir con quien?

Luigi: contigo ¿no?

Iori: yo no he planeado nada con ella y si fuera el caso... no estaría aquí hablando con ustedes

Angelzk: ¡un momento! Si tu estas aquí, y dices que no planeaste nada con Vika... eso significa

Luigi, Angelzk e Iori: ¡que tiene una cita con alguien más!

Luigi: ¡síganme, seguiremos a Vika!

Iori: que pleonasmo

Luigi: salud

Iori: -_- como sea vámonos

Los chicos salieron del establecimiento para seguir a la chica castaña, la vieron a la distancia, la llamaron pero ella no les hizo caso, espero el autobús y subió, los chicos subieron después de ella.

Luigi: ¿por qué nos ignora? Le hablamos como locos y ella como si nada

Iori: espera ¿cuales son las cuatro cosas que le dice su madre antes de salir de casa?

Angelzk: ¿no hables con Bastarnagis?

Iori: aparte

Luigi: ¿fíjate bien por donde caminas?

Iori: otro

Angelzk: ¿mira hacía ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle?

Iori: no, otro

Luigi y Angelzk: cuando escuches música no tengas el volumen muy alto porque la gente te habla como loca

Iori: ahí esta, tiene los audífonos puestos y no nos escucha

Luigi: dejen se los voy a quitar y verán como...

Angelzk: ¡no seas idiota Luigi! si vas y le quitas los audífonos se va a dar cuenta de que la estamos siguiendo, hay que ser discretos ¿recuerdas la última vez que la seguimos?

Luigi: como olvidarlo, si me grito hasta casi dejarme sordo

Iori: no dudes que esta vez te va a dejar sordo si se da cuenta de que... ¡ya se bajo!

Luigi y Angelzk voltearon y en efecto la castaña se había bajado del autobús, ellos también bajaron y continuaron siguiendo a Vika, la chica se detuvo en una tienda y compro una botella de agua y continuo con su camino, a lo lejos se escuchó que el móvil de Vika sonaba, de su bolsa sacó el teléfono y contestó.

Luigi: ¡ya le hablo con el que se va a ver!

Angelzk e Iori: ¡cállate que nos puede descubrir!

Vika volteo momentáneamente y los chicos se escondieron rápidamente.

VIka: como te decía, ya estoy por llegar, no te preocupes, sí te llamo después, te amo

La chica cuelga y continúa con su camino, Angelzk e Iori casi se infartan al escuchar a quien sabe decirle que lo amaba, Luigi no les tomó importancia y continuó, como los otros dos aun estaban molestos y planeaban matar al sujeto Luigi los jalo para que no se quedaran atrás, de nuevo, Vika se detuvo, pero, esta ves en una florería.

Vendedora: ¿qué de doy jovencita?

Vika: mmm... un ramo de claveles por favor

Vendedora: ¿algún color en especial?

Vika: surtido por favor

La mujer le entrego un enorme ramo de claveles a la chica castaña y esta continuó, los chicos se extrañaron.

Luigi: ¿Vika le lleva flores a su galán? ¿Qué no era al revés?

Angelzk: ¿y así se atreve a amarlo?

Iori: cuando me lo tope, lo hare cavar su tumba

Luigi: celosos, en fin continuemos... ¡ya se detuvo!

Vika entro a un cementerio, los chicos se desconcertaron

Iori y Angelzk: ¿su cita la va atener en un cementerio?

Luigi: (sarcasmo) ¡que romántico, estar entre muertos!

Iori: eso es estúpido ¿cómo demonios va a tener una cita en un lugar así?

Angelzk: definitivamente ¡ese sujeto se va a morir!

Luigi: déjenla ¿que tal si se enamorada de un muerto?

Ante tal estupidez Angelzk e Iori le dan un coco a Luigi, este se enoja y los agarra a patadas para que entren al lugar, buscan a Vika por todo el lugar sin éxito alguno, hasta que Luigi logra verla, ella estaba acomodando las flores en un florero, los chicos se esconden y la observan, al terminar, Vika pone las flores en una de las tumbas que estaban ahí.

Vika: sabes, procuré buscar los claveles más hermosos, sé que son tus favoritos, y son sólo para ti, ya que hoy es un día especial, otro año más, a tu memoria... mi querida obaa-sama-sempai

En ese momento los chicos se dieron cuenta de que su famosa cita no era que con su abuela fallecida, de su bolsa, Vika sacó un marco con una fotografía de ella y su abuela, al verlo, unas gotas cayeron en dicha fotografía, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Vika.

Vika: aun recuerdo con dolor ese día, ya que específicamente, te despediste de mi...

Flash Back

Vika estaba sentada a un lado de su abuela, la cual estaba postrada en cama, Vika estaba cantando para su abuela, ya que ella se lo había pedido, una vez que término, la mujer sonrió.

Abuela: siempre me ha gustado escucharte cantar mi niña

Vika: pero, esto no podría ser posible si no me hubieras enseñado y heredado, te lo debo a ti sempai

Abuela: Vika, siempre te recordaré así, cantando para mí

Vika: ¿de que hablas Abuela? Me estas asustando

Su abuela pone una mano en la cabeza de la chica, Vika esta confundida ¿qué era lo que pasaba?

Abuela: Vika, el Creador me llama, es hora de que vuelva a casa, te amo, no dejes de cantar mi angelito

La mano de la mujer cayó lentamente, Vika sujeto la mano de su abuela, y esta serró lo ojos para nunca más despetar.

Vika: Obaa-sama... Obaa-sama despierta... Obaa-sama...

Al ver que la mujer no reaccionaba comenzó a llorar mientras llamaba a su madre, llevaron a la mujer el hospital pero ya nada se pudo hacer, ya que había dejado este mundo...

Fin del Flash Back

Vika: Obaa-sama-sempai, como ese día, cantaré para ti esa hermosa canción, la que mi tatarabuela escuchó cuando el Titatic se hundía, y la que fue pasando de generación en generación en nuestra familia, específicamente, a las hijas pequeñas, a mi bisabuela, a ti, a mi madre y yo finalmente.

_Nearer, my God, to thee, Nearer to thee!_

_E'en though be a cross That raiseth me._

_Still all my song shall be Nearer, my God, to thee,_

_Nearer, my God to thee, Nearer to thee!_

_Though like the wanderer, The sun gone down,_

_Darkness be over me, My rest a stone,_

_Yet in my dreams I'd be Nearer, my God, to thee,_

_Nearer, my God to thee, Nearer to thee!_

_There let the way appear, Steps unto heav'n;_

_All that thou sendest me, In mercy giv'n;_

_Angels to beckon me Nearer, my God, to thee,_

_Nearer, my God to thee, Nearer to thee!_

_Then with my waking thoughts Bright with thy praise,_

_Out of my stony griefs Bethel I'll raise;_

_So by my woes to be Nearer, my God, to thee,_

_Nearer, my God to thee, Nearer to thee!_

_Or if, on joyful wing Cleaving the sky,_

_Sun, moon, and stars forgot, Upward I fly,_

_Still all my song shall be Nearer, my God, to thee,_

_Nearer, my God to thee, Nearer to thee!_

En verdad fue conmovedor, tanto que los muchachos casi lloran, pero se aguantaron como los machos para que Vika no se diera cuenta de que la estaban espiando.

Vika: me tengo que ir, se esta haciendo tarde y Okaa-san me espera en casa, pero no estés triste, volveré el día de las madres y el día de tu cumpleaños, aun que no te visite diario, siempre estas en mi corazón, te quiero Abuela

Vika se despidió, Vika se levantó y camino, y se detuvo repentinamente.

Vika: 1, 2, 3 por Angelzk que esta detrás de la tumba de mi bisabuelo 1, 2, 3 por Luigi que esta detrás de la tumba de mi tío y 1, 2, 3 por Iori que esta detrás de la tumba de mi otro tío

Los chicos salieron se sus escondites, Vika sólo cuzo los brazos y esperaba una explicación por parte de los chicos

Luigi, Angelzk e Iori: ¿cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?

Vika: los vi cuando se subieron al autobús, les doy cinco minutos para que me inventen algo bueno antes de que los mande a T.I. con los gastos pagados

Luigi: (señalando a Iori y a Angelzk) ¡fueron ellos!

Angelzk e Iori: ¡fue tu idea!

Luigi: yo no ando de celoso

Los chicos comenzaron a discutir, Vika sólo negó con la cabeza.

Vika: Ok, ustedes pensaron que iba a salir con alguien que no era Yagami y por eso me siguieron ¿verdad?

Luigi, Iori y Angelzk: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Vika: les cabo de leer la mente, ah, Angelzk, Iori, a la persona a quien le dije que la amaba era a mi mamá

Angelzk e Iori: o/o este, ya lo sabíamos

Luigi: ¡mentirosos!

Vika: yo diría ¡celosos! Bueno, como veo que sus intenciones no eran malas, los invito a comer algo

Los cuatro se fueron del lugar y fueron a un restaurante cercano, después se despidieron y cada quien siguió su camino.

Moraleja: cuando un ser querido se va de este mundo, es inevitable el dolor por su ausencia, pero, sólo hay que saber algo importante, que ya cumplió su tiempo en este mundo, haya sido largo o corto y que ahora se encuentra en un mejor lugar, donde ya no hay dolor y sufrimiento, sólo paz y felicidad, y que el día en que el Creador nos llame de regreso a casa, ellos nos recibirán con los brazos abiertos y nos dirán...

¡Bienvenido a casa!


End file.
